


does it bother you?

by May (Aureuss)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkwardness, Hinata confesses to Kageyama, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Perspective, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama cannot compute, Love Confessions, M/M, Well - Freeform, he yells it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureuss/pseuds/May
Summary: Kageyama was tired of Hinata always talking about the girls he was crushing on. That is, until one day Hinata brought up a boy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	does it bother you?

Kageyama never really cared about romance. Not because relationships didn’t interest him, but because he never really understood the point of them. Being in a relationship had always seemed so complicated, so time-consuming, and Kageyama didn’t feel like he’d be willing to swap Volleyball time for someone else.

Maybe it was his lack of experience, or the fact that he was disinterested in dating, but every time Hinata brought up a new girl he was crushing on, Kageyama would become unbelievably irritated and he didn’t know why. Part of him felt guilty for it, ashamed because no one should be annoyed at another’s happiness, but the other part of him felt like his anger was justified. As if he had reason to want to occupy Hinata’s attention rather than those stupid girls.

As they walked home together one day, the subject of romance inevitably came up once again and Kageyama internally groaned. He gave half-hearted responses, the occasional nod, and a few forced questions as not to seem disinterested, but then it was as if his hearing had zoomed in and the word “he” rang in his ears.

_Wait, what?_

Kageyama stopped. Had he misheard? He thought for a minute, his mind reeling. No way. Hinata continued on before noticing Kageyama was no longer beside him and stopped, looking back at Kageyama quizzically. 

“What?” Hinata asked.

_He?_

Kageyama was suddenly very aware of himself. “You like… a boy?” he asked, trying as best as he could to be mindful of his tone.

Hinata nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them and Kageyama looked away. He could feel Hinata’s eyes still on him and he swallowed thickly.

Hinata wasn’t a homo. Well, he had never given off that vibe before. It wasn’t like Kageyama was opposed to homosexuals, not when Suga and Daichi were together, but he never for the life of him had he thought to consider that Hinata may have swung the same way.

“Does it bother you?” Hinata’s face was unreadable.

It didn’t. It didn’t bother Kageyama, but at the same time it did. When Hinata spoke about girls it had always been more wistful, and never once had Kageyama felt that Hinata would actually get a girlfriend. Hinata was cute and small. Girls didn’t like that in a boy, which was probably why Kageyama paid no heed to Hinata’s relationship rants. Boys, however, were a different situation completely.

If Hinata liked boys, who was he to complain? But Kageyama wanted to. Some aspect of it bothered him, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. Maybe it was thought that if Hinata actually ended up getting a boyfriend, Kageyama would be tossed to the side. Well, it wasn’t like Hinata had any obligation to spend time with him outside of Volleyball in the first place, but somehow it still felt like a rejection.

“Kageyama?” Hinata suddenly looked really small.

How was he supposed to respond? Was he supposed to be happy? Supportive? It felt like a slap in the face and Kageyama didn’t know how to reply. He had to pretend it was fine because it bothered him for all the wrong reasons. It wasn’t fair that Hinata liked another boy, and it certainly wasn’t fair that Hinata was telling _him_ about it.

Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh and a defensive frown spread across Hinata’s face. _Oh shit_. Before he could say anything, Hinata scoffed, “so it does bother you?” he asked, phrasing the question more like a statement.

“Not because of that-“ Kageyama began.

“Sorry I assumed,” Hinata cut in. “Since you never opposed when Suga and Daichi got together I thought that you wouldn’t be judgmental, but obviously you aren’t comfortable with it so I guess I’ll stop!” Hinata practically yelled that last bit after working himself up.

Kageyama frowned. _Stop what?_

The smaller boy then turned on his heel and ran.

Kageyama stood there for a second before processing that Hinata was no longer in front of him. “Hinata!” he shouted and sped after him, his backpack bouncing on his back and threatening to fall off.

Hinata was yelling while he ran and Kageyama continued to shout his name, calling him to slow down. His heart was pounding in his chest and after a few minutes his legs were beginning to tire. Sure, he was used to racing with Hinata, but spontaneous running without any warmup was rather difficult and was proved by the small stitch in his side that began to form.

Both boys being stubborn, the two of them continued to run even after a stitch and aching legs had reduced them to a wobbling, speed-walking, sweaty mess. Hinata was ignoring Kageyama and it infuriated him.

Whether intentional or not, Hinata ended up leading the two of them towards Kageyama’s house. It wasn’t like Hinata was a stranger to his home, he had come over for sleepovers several times before, and once Hinata realised where he was headed, he slowed to a stop. Kageyama caught up and grabbed the smaller boy the arm as if to hold him in place.

“Idiot! Why did you run?” Kageyama breathlessly asked, his throat cold and achy.

Hinata shrugged and yanked his arm away, breathing heavily as well. He then turned to face him with a scowl. “Why did you look at me like that?” he asked loudly.

Kageyama blinked at him. “Like what?”

The smaller boy punched him in the arm. “Like you were angry! Disgusted! I don’t know! You looked at me like you look when you’re pissed off, what else was I supposed to think? You didn’t exactly give me a positive reaction after I told you I liked a guy!” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Besides, I never said he liked me back, I don’t think any guy could like me like that…” he added as an afterthought.

Kageyama pursed his lips. _That’s not true_. Hinata was the kind of person anyone could like. Who wouldn’t like that shining smile? That bubbly, extroverted personality? He was short little shit with way too much energy and everyone loved him. It frustrated Kageyama to know that Hinata could have anyone he wanted but didn’t even know it.

“You frustrate me.” Kageyama stated.

Hinata stared at him. "Well fuck you then!”

“Wait-“ Kageyama groaned internally. _Why were words so hard?_ “Not like that! I just, you always talk about girls and relationships and romance and I don’t know how to respond! It’s not like I hate it, I just don’t like it and it’s frustrating!”

“Why didn’t you tell me to shut up then?” Hinata yelled.

“I didn’t want you to shut up!”

“That makes no sense!”

“I know!”

“Then why the hell are you so annoyed with me?”

“Why do you always have someone new to obsess over?” Kageyama demanded. “Every week it’s someone new! Some new girl, and now it's a guy? I don't give a shit if you're gay, but why is there always someone you're obsessed with? It's so annoying, I hate it!”

“Because I’m _trying_ to get over _you_!” Hinata shouted.

Everything that had been propelling the argument forward came to a screeching halt and Kageyama’s retort faltered on his tongue. “What?”

Hinata’s face was crimson. “You heard me.”

Kageyama’s mouth hung open. _Because he was trying to get over me._ Kageyama replayed those words in his head and suddenly it was hard to think. Slowly but surely realisation began to dawn on the taller boy and suddenly everything clicked into place.

 _Oh shit._

The angry defiance that had them yelling had died down, leaving nothing but ashes of awkwardness and embarrassment. Hinata wasn’t looking at him. His wide eyes were glued to the ground and suddenly he looked so vulnerable, so small, and Kageyama’s hand twitched. For a moment Hinata glanced up at him, his eyes glowing golden in the setting sun and suddenly it was hard for him to breathe.

Hinata shuffled his feet. It was the small things that made Hinata who he was. Those wide eyes that twinkled when he laughed. The small shoulder brush he did whenever he walked beside someone. The grumpy frown he made whenever he didn’t hit one of Kageyama’s tosses. The pure glee on his face whenever they won a match. Kageyama had noticed it all. It both thrilled and terrified him. 

“Can you say something?” Hinata asked quietly.

_God, you drive me insane._

Kageyama inhaled deeply and tried to give Hinata a reassuring smile.

“What are you doing?” The smaller boy frowned.

“Smiling.”

“Oh.”

Kageyama stopped smiling and rolled his eyes. “You know, I don’t mind that you like me.”

Hinata stared at him. “Wow. Thanks.”

“I mean, I like that you like me,” Kageyama said, “so, don’t try get over me.” His cheeks burned. It was a shit response to a confession and he knew it, but it wasn’t like he was capable of doing better so he resigned himself to what had been already said.

“You’re so shit at this.” Hinata scoffed.

“So are you.”

And they were both pretty shit at communication but at that second a brief moment of clarity passed between them and a they both snickered at the sheer ridiculousness of what had happened. They were both idiots. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the most useless thing I have ever written. It is literally just a confession. Oh well.


End file.
